


An Ancient Wild

by PerrysPenguin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Occlumency (Harry Potter), Sane Tom Riddle, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerrysPenguin/pseuds/PerrysPenguin
Summary: The Boy Who Lived, The Boy Who Lied, Champion of the Triwizard Tournament, Master of Death...Harry's held more titles as years at Hogwarts, what's one more to the mix?
Kudos: 31





	An Ancient Wild

Harry shivered, mind still reeling from his last “Remedial Potions” session. He didn’t expect it too easy, but he’d certainly never thought it would feel so utterly…wrong. It was no surprise occlumency wasn’t part of the general curriculum, even if it had appeared so bloody useful at first. Snape had forced his way into his mind again and again until Harry had been so completely disorientated the professor had been forced to let him go for the night. He was hardly capable of clearing his mind when it felt more like spaghetti than anything else.

In a daze, Harry pushed his way past the Fat lady and into the common room. A familiar bush of hair peaked from either side of one of the many armchairs.

“Harry? Harry! You look even worse than last time!” cried Hermione. She rushed towards him, gathering him up into a hug while he stood there, thoughts still painfully sluggish.

“’mione?”, he replied blearily, “You’re still up?”

“Of course, I was hardly likely to leave you alone especially with Snape and that awful pink hag around!”

Harry blinked back at her. While he was sure he could hear words, they weren’t quite making into actual thoughts. Ugh. Definitely time for some sleep.

“Listen, Harry, I’ve been reading up on occlumency and, well I’m sure it's not on purpose Snape’s a professor after all…” She trailed off with a lost look. “It’s just, are you sure he’s teaching you right? There’s been no progress weeks, it’s like he’s just doing it to torture you!”

“Can…” the words were still like treacle off his tongue, but at least they were starting to make some sense, “Can we just deal with it tomorrow? I just want to sleep.” shuffling off to his dorm rooms.

With a sigh, Hermione gave him one last concerned look as he disappeared up the stairs.

“Night Harry.”


End file.
